Talk:Yuga Kshetra Lostbelt Release/@comment-33784096-20190627034103/@comment-30155239-20190630023214
As Valeth indicated, Grand servants are not even necessarily the best of that particular servant class (though they must be AMONG the best). As a spellcaster for example, Merlin has trouble with using high speed incantations (tongue-biting habit) and King Gil was never a real mage in life despite his ridicuous mana levels and talent, yet they are both possible to summon as Grand Caster because they had all-seeing Clairvoyance. I presume that what qualified King Hassan as Grand Assassin most likely had to do with his Evening Bell skill, as it's his only skill devoted solely to the main role of the Assassin: killing. I presume that there are other such mandatory skills needed to be a Grand candidate for the class (probably a very high NP rank is needed for a Grand Archer, which has pretty good odds of being Gil if he actually bothered with wanting to be Grand). So if Zeus were a Beast, King Hassan would win, because it's his job. But otherwise, Zeus would likely win if it came down to power itself, because Hassan would be forced to fight defensively without using his true power (it worked fine on Gawain, but that's a world of difference). In the case of LB1, Kadoc and Anastasia's plans were "frozen" at the beginning because Ivan refused to let them plant the tree because he deemed it to be an affront to God. Thus they had to lure him into hibernation so that they could temporarily take over the LB. And when Ivan woke up, they had to team up with Chaldea to get rid of him so that Anastasia would default as the next authentic ruler of the LB (which, on a side note, was Kirei/Rasputin's whole goal in Russia) In LB2, Skadi's main interest was balancing the needs of both humans and giants, plus much of her power was being drained to contain Surtr, who after devouring Fenrir was much stronger than Ragnarok intended him to get. She didn't want either faction there, but because her hands were occupied and she was getting extremely tired of having to keep Surtr sealed for so long, she considered the situation of her LB hopeless until Surtr died. Then her interests aligned with the dead Ophelia's, as she had a legit shot of actually helping her world recover and even progress. In LB3, Huangdi had total control of the ultimate bargaining chip over Hinako, Xiang Yu. She was (grudgingly) serving the emperor because he offered her the chance to work alongside the one she loved again. Thus they both wanted to keep the China lostbelt alive, even though Hinako knew the odds of it expanding were slim because Huangdi intended to keep the world in stasis. In LB4, Pepe loved how peaceful the world was and got along with Arjuna until Douman drove the latter into embracing his darker instincts and trying to create a perfect paradise free of evil as a vanity project to himself. Pepe couldn't stand the 10-day cycle of destruction and recreation and the hell his LB had become, so he was quick to ally with Chaldea to get rid of Arjuna to bring back peace to the LB (thus he made sure to turn on Chaldea right before they could attack the tree)